


Shitshow

by killme69420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Anxiety Disorder, BPD, Depression, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, Foster Care, Mental Illness, Minecraft, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Smoking, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Willbursoot, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420
Summary: Deep puffs of some filled her lungs. Her fingers lightly danced along her leg. Long dark hair flowed down her back. It had been a few days since Phil adopted her. But she didn’t want to get her hopes up. She knew it would always just be a shitshow...
Kudos: 26





	Shitshow

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for warnings.

His hand slightly moved down as he let out a puff of smoke, the ever so familiar feeling of a buzz tingled in his mind. He felt a little relief. His chest tightened a little as he pressed the smoked cigarette into his wrist.   
  


A deep sigh left his chest as the cauterized wound indented his skin, along with many other burns and purple scars.   
  


He ignored that deep since of hunger in his stomach, the one that always lingered in the bottomless pit that was his esophagus. It ached for food or any sort of nutritional supplements, but he ignored it. He was tired of taking pills anyways.   
  


He slowly closed the window too the outside world, the one he had learned to revere. His hand traced the small knife in his hoodie pocket, along with the crumpled box of cigarettes.   
  


He hated this feeling. This feeling of loneliness he felt. Thirteen he thought. That’s how old he was now. Only a few weeks after his birthday. He had survived thirteen years. It surprised him, along with everyone else who knew him.   
  


How many times had he been thrown into a mental hospital, or quickly been driven with a towel tightly wrapped around her limbs. He had surprised herself.   
  


His mind focused on the floor as his thumb tightly wrapped around the knife thinking about all the possibilities it could be used for.   
  


He thought about the slow burn as he pressed the knife into his leg, and the slow drag as it revealed the ugly fat underneath his epidermis. It all seemed so tempting. But he hadn’t cut since he got to Phil’s. He ignored the ache in his head.   
  


Nobody in the house knew about it. He was surprised the people who saw Phil sign the papers didn’t tell him. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Maybe he was just a punching bag.   
  


He didn’t linger on it to much. Even if he did start to hit him, he’d be used to it. He looked at the messy bed he called home. Underneath the piles of blankets was bloodstains. Barely noticeable though. He’d learned a thing or two about cutting. That’s why he requested black sheets.   
  


Even if Phil did see it he could say it was his period. He only had sons anyways so he probably didn’t know about periods really, or how much blood was normal.   
  


He smiled excuses running threw his head like normal. His eyes walked across the room, she studied the layout. She was surprised by how big Phil’s house was. I mean he did have three sons but he didn’t expect him to be rich. His bedroom even had a bathroom in it.   
  


And luckily Phil didn’t snoop threw his room. He didn’t really care to hide anything though besides his blades. He knocked whenever he interned and was pretty respectful of his privacy. It was nice.   
  


He laid down letting his hand trace over his stomach. He wasn’t the lightest but he was working on it. His eyes fluttered shut as his mind ran rampant.   
  


Maybe this won’t be so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the first chapter hope you guys like it


End file.
